


Effulgence/Nightmare

by seraphichan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, F/F, First Date, Napping, please do not attempt some of the things mentioned in this fic kids, you defo gonna get hurt lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: “Do you want to know my secret?”“Yes.”“Ice cream, peanut butter, energy drinks, and coffee beans. Put them in a blender. Puree and drink.”Pidge gaped at her. “How are you not dead?”





	

“Hi, I’m Pidge.”

“Allura.”

This was something straight out of a nightmare. One of those “show up to give a speech in your underwear” type deals. Except Pidge was on a date that she was highly unprepared for.

Lance’s “she’s totally cool and pretty” was very lackluster in hindsight.

Allura had brilliant blue eyes, accentuated by the most perfect makeup application Pidge had ever seen. Her hair was long and wavy and rocked the ‘white hair, don’t care’ trend like she had trademarked it herself. Her outfit could have come straight from a designer catalogue. Or she could have just marched off the runway. Crap, she was tall.

Pidge should have asked Lance for more detail. Something that told her that this girl was radiant; the human embodiment of perfection.

Pidge, by comparison, was not. Had she known this was what she was trying to court, she would have tried harder; maybe styled her hair or attempted eyeliner or worn that new dress she just got from Stitch Fix. Instead she had barely run a brush through her tangled locks, laid down some basic foundation on her face, and shrugged into one of her favorite jumpers - a little loose and not entirely flattering, but very comfortable.

To be fair, she _was_ trying to bounce back from four days of no sleep, and probably shouldn’t have agree to a blind date anyway, but she had promised Lance, so here she was.

“May I?” Allura asked.

“Huh?” Pidge responded.

Allura reached forward and adjust the strap of Pidge’s jumper, untwisting it and smoothing it flat against her shoulder.

“There. Much better. It’s a very cute dress.”

“Huh?” Pidge said again. Zero for two on eloquence. This was a great start.

“It looks comfy.”

“Thanks. It’s old and frumpy, but good. Sort of like the couch in my apartment. I haven’t slept in four days.”

_Oh god, oh god. Why?_ Pidge inwardly groaned.

Allura blinked at Pidge, and then a smile crept onto her face. “Five.”

“Five?”

“Five days. I haven’t slept in five days.”

“ _No way!_ You look--” Pidge gestured at her “--you look amazing! Like you get a solid eight hours.”

“Do you want to know my secret?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Ice cream, peanut butter, energy drinks, and coffee beans. Put them in a blender. Puree and drink.”

Pidge gaped at her. “How are you not dead?”

“A good question. My heart is about to explode, my hands are shaking, and I can’t really feel my toes, but I finished three of my major term papers, am halfway through my thesis, and according to multiple sources - because I personally don’t remember this part - ran down a car on main street and stole a bucket of fried chicken from several very startled men.”

“Oh my god,” Pidge wheezed, doubling over in laughter.

“I’m about to crash, but I promised Lance I would go on this date, so here I am.”

“Same.” Pidge paused and then a thought hit her. “Hey, I have an idea for what we can do.”

“Yes?”

“Let’s go back to my place and take a nap on my couch.”

“That sounds lovely.”


End file.
